fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tybolt Lannister
Lord Tybolt Lannister is son of Tywald Lannister and Myranda Lannister he is currently bethroded to Alys Tully he is also cousin to Victor Lannister Appearance Like every Lannister, Tybolt has the trademark Blonde hair however unlike his father he has tinges of his grandmothers ginger hair. Making his hair shine when the sun strikes it. Under his father's watchful eye he began training swordsmanship with one of his father's knights, Tybolt learnt the art of warfare and strategy. He was never a great swordsman however he made up for it in strategy and his ability to command. At 6 foot 1 he was similar height to most other men however he had a presence, an ora or power & leadership that most do not possess. This greatly aided him in the field as his orders were conducted without question and efficiency. Personality Tybolt is well mannered & witty however he is also quick tempered, preferring small meetings instead of large gatherings. He spends most of his time ruling over Lannisport and studying great strategists like his great grandfather hoping to learn from his mistakes. History Early Childhood Tybolt “Lightning Commander” Lannister was born during ‘The Age of Peace’. After years of conflict and diplomacy Tywald finally had time for a family. Marrying Myranda Lannister (Stint) and later that year receiving the birth of his first child Tybolt. This was the only time Tywald was known to have smiled at Tybolt… He saw that his son closely resembled the description of his great grandfather, to him the dream must have been true. Once Tybolt was cleaned of his birthing fluids, his head of blonde hair had streaks of orange became more apparent. Something that had been passed down from Sansa. Tybolt had a rough childhood, his father would ensure that he was well disciplined, trained and knowledgeable. In the mornings Tybolt would be taught to read and write by Maester Auswald of Lannisport. He would then learn sword fighting and dueling by Sir Harold Stint during the day. And at night his father would embolden him with strategy & matters of state. From the day he could walk and talk Tybolt was being conditioned to serve the house rather than himself. The only relief Tybolt ever got was in the arms of his mother who tried to revive his innocence as he was thrust into adulthood. Not long after Tybolt turned 5 his father was sent on more diplomatic missions leaving a carer to ensure his regimented training & education would continue. Tywald was always fearful that Myranda would coddle Tybolt and make him weak. Even on the other side of Westeros, Tybold would send ravens to Master Auswald on his son's progress. The ever watchful father ensuring that his dream becomes a reality. Masters Mistake (367 AC) At age 7 Tybolt snuck into the Maesters chambers and read a scroll that had recently come from a Raven. It was addressed to M. Lannister however there was no signature. This letter went into great detail about this person expressing their deep love of Tybolt’s mother, longing to be with her. Describing his love for her natural beauty and warm heart. Tybolt never thought such things could be written by his father, this came from a place of warmth and love. Something that Tybolt never thought his father ever possessed. He assumed that his mother had taken on a lover, to protect her he burnt everyone Tywalds love letters that came to Lannisport. Unfortunately this made Myranda believe that Tywald had taken on a lover himself. It was not usual for her to receive his love or affection, after all she was the only one to ever receive it. When his father returned Tybolt was 9, he was well spoken however he was not progressing in his swordsmanship. He loathed sword fighting, he would ask Tywald “father I’m sure I can kill a man but why do we need Knights if we are going to do all the fighting?”. Tywald mocked his son “I am alive & the assassin is dead. Which are you?” He knew Tywald was right, however this was his first interaction with his father in years and it wasn’t pleasant… it never was. When Tybolt accompanied his father to the family chambers where Myranda was waiting, upon opening the door the mood changed. Myranda was in tears, she was convinced he had loved another… “Get out of the room boy!” he shouted pushing Tybolt away and slamming the door. Tybolt was confused, he leaned with his ear against the door trying to understand what they were arguing about. Myranda accused Tywald of taking on a lover, something which he vehemently denied. To Tybolt's amazement this argument had only one person shouting, the other pleading. For the first time on the other side of a gilded wooden door Tybolt heard his father express some form of emotion as he expressed how lonely he was away from Myranda. “Why did you stop writing me?” she asked sobbing… It was at this moment Tybolt realised his father had a heart, only his mother could see. Tybolt thought his father was coming to open the door, so he quickly dashed into the shadows… however Tywald locked the door and took Myranda to bed. The realisation of what he had done, that his father actually had a heart, that his mother had been hurting for 3 years kept Tybolt awake. He may have only been 9 but he felt the weight of Lannisport & House Lannister crushing him. Such pressure and responsibility on his shoulders, that night he wished to have someone to share his time with like a baby brother or sister. Awaking from a rough sleep Tybolts eyes flung wide open as he heard his father shouting and throwing items on the floor. Stealthily moving through the keep Tybolt peaked around a corner seeing his father standing in the doorway of Maester Auswalds chambers. “Where are the letters? Tywald demanded “I sent them once a week! where are they?” Tywald began to fly into a rage. Maester Auswald was in such a shock he was only able to utter “I have only served to benefit House Lannister”. Tybolt looked on in horror as he knew that his hand lead to Maester Auswalds punishment. Tybolt saw his father gesturing his guards to enter the room, fearing he would be seen Tybolt hid. All he could hear was Maester Auswalds screams as he was beaten within an inch of his life. Hunting Party (369AC) The next week Tybolt sat in his chambers waiting for Maester Auswald so he may resume teaching. Hearing steps approaching in the hallway Tybolt opened his parchment and inked his quill. Finally a hand reached the door however when it opened Tywald was standing dressed in armour “come son, Maester Auswald is ill there will be no lessons this week. Today we are going hunting. You didn’t have to ask Tybolt twice, he leapt out of the chair and before his father reached the door Tybolt was dressed and excited. They both mounted steeds and rode out the gates. The nearest forest from Lannisport wasn’t that far however it seemed forever to Tybolt as his father spent the journey quizzing him on everything he had learnt while Tywald was away. Which left Tywald surprised how well his son spoke, muttering under his breath “Maybe that old oaf is worth keeping”. When they reached the forest Tywalds guards made camp and held the horses. Tywald looked at Tybolt and handed him his sword “Today I want you to show me what you learnt all these years”. As the father and son walked into the woods the trees and bushes blocked out the sun. It began to get dark, the noises in the forest started to scared Tybolt “steady boy” Tywald growled. Not soon after Tywald stopped as he noticed a boar at the edge of a pond having a drink. He began to pick up a javelin made his mark and threw it at the beast. The javelin only grazed the beast, now enraged it began charging at Tywald. He prepared his spear ready to claim his trophy, as Tywald thrust his spear the boar flicked it away with its tusks knocking Tywald over. The boar then charged Tybolt seeing him as a threat, at this time Tybolt had backed against a tree he withdrew his sword and prepared for the boar to charge. As the boar charged Tybolt he mis stepped and fell backwards onto the tree unknowingly lifting his sword. The boar screeched slamming into Tybolt knocking him out cold. When Tybolt woke up sometime later in a daze he had realized that his raised sword had skewered the boar through the mouth and into the brain saving Tybolts life. Tywald was standing over his son spearing the boar for good measure “well son you might be clumsy but at least you're alive” Tywald rolled the boar off Tybolt so that he could get up and dust off. “When we get back I will have the Maester check your wounds” Tywald said void of empathy. Toast to Tysha (369AC - 370AC) Months later a feast was held in the hall of Lannisport, where all heard the story of the boar that almost killed Tybolt. When the story began Tybolt was smiling, finally his father would tell everyone how proud he was of his son. However the story seemed to have changed, the boar was speared through the back of the head by Tywald saving Tybolts live. As the tabled cheered to Tywalds bravery his son looked on in disgust. Tybolt was about to storm out of the room as his mother stood and prepared to make an announcement. Tapping her cutlery on her chalice as she stood gaining everyone's attention. Myranda Gleefully announcing “My lord and ladies It gives me great joy to tell you all Maester Auswald has confirmed I am with child”. The entire room cheered, Tywald stood and the room went silent once more… “A toast to my newest child & my wife's health” Tywald toasted with confidence before quickly downing his wine. Tybolt forgot all about his father's treachery, he was going to have a baby brother or maybe a sister… finally a friend he can play with, anyone other than father. Early the following year the time had come, Tybolt was excited but quickly ushered out of the room… Today he was going to be a big brother. He heard his mother screaming as she entered labor, Tywald looked down at Tybolt seeing his face showing deep concern “steady boy” his father uttered again. This reminded Tybolt of his fathers treachery however it wasn’t long until the chamber doors were opened by Maester Auswald, “A healthy baby girl my lord”. As Tywald & Tybolt entered the room they saw a joyful but exhausted Myranda holding their newborn daughter. Myranda used her remaining strength looking up at Tywald murmuring “What should we call her darling?”. Tywald looked at his new child she had blonde hair and green eyes, thinking of his duties as a father made him think of his father… “What was that woman who father would talk about when he was drunk? Tough to say, was there a time when he wasn’t?” Tywald murmured to himself. His face lit up as he realised “That’s it! Tysha. She shall be called Tysha Lannister” proclaimed Tywald. Myranda still exhausted but pleased “Tysha Lannister, what a beautiful name” she said while looking down at her baby. The midwives carried Tysha to her cot next to the bed allowing Myranda to drift asleep. Tybolt was excited to see his baby sister, a joy he had not felt in a long time. Coarse Diplomacy (375 AC) While celebrating Tyshas 5th birthday, an urgent message arrived in the family chambers. Tyrus Lannister of Casterly rock has ordered Tywald on a final diplomatic mission to ensure economic ties between House Lannister & House Martell. This saddened Myranda as she had become worried about Tywald conducting long distance missions in his old age. In a worrying tone “Isn’t there anyone else they can send?” Myranda asked. Tywald dismissed her complaints “It’s not a question, it’s an order… I will do my duty.” He looked at Tybolt playing with his sister, “I will be bringing the boy, he needs a change of scene plus I will teach him how to deal with the Martells”. Tybolt was excited for the adventure ahead however terrified at the idea of leaving his mother and baby sister in Lannisport. As they packed their chest bound for the docks, Tybolt began the cry. Tywald yelled at the top of his voice “do you want something to cry about boy? You are a Lannister, Lannisters don’t cry!”. Tybolt was allowed to hug his mother then hastily put on the ship ensuring his provisions and luggage made it to his room. As the mooring lines were removed the boat began to drift away from the dock, Tywald & Tybolt waved to the Myranda & Tysha. “Sail safe my love, may the sea carry you home” Myranda said in a wavering worried voice. As a weak passed on the sea, there was a knock of the cabin door awaking the Lannisters “Land Sighted my Lord!” exclaimed the Captain. Tybolt was excited to get off the ship, he had been bored out of his mind stuck on a ship with his father & a bunch of sailors. As the young teenager walked on deck he caught his first glimpse of Sunspear, the desert capital of Dorne. From a distance it looked like a very complex sand castle decorated with palm trees and desert shrubs. Tybolt held out optimism for Sunspear, It couldn’t possibly be worse then another week onboard ship with his father. Upon stepping foot on the main dock Tywald was quickly escorted to a carriage and taken to the keep, at 65 walking all the way was out of the question. The journey only took 10 minutes however Tybolt looked disgusted as he witnessed the bustle of the streets, they smelled of sweat and burnt leather. The people wore foriegn fabrics that were loose fitting, it was hard at times to tell woman from man. As the carriage made its way through the streets, a procession of people began following and thankfully being blocked at the keeps gate as they were making Tybolt anxious. The carriage door was opened by the driver saying “right this way Lord Tywald, he is waiting for you” as he gestured for Tywald to enter the keep. Both Tywald and Tybolt walked into Lord Urzan Martells chambers and were greeted with a smile and open arms. Welcomes were short lived as talk quickly turned to business where Tywald and Urzan spoke at length about the importance & benefits of economic stability and trade between Lannisport and Sunspear. Tybolt extensively observed Urzan as he never seemed to stop smiling, in fact Tybolt noticed that about most people in Dorne. This caused great distrust in the future leader, it’s not what they were telling you… it’s what they weren't. Act like friends with one hand and holding a dagger in the other. The remainder of that week in Sunspear Tybolt was always on guard, these people were not to be trusted. With a sigh of relief Tybolt & Tywald thanked Lord Urzan Martell for his hospitality & quickly boarded the ship for departure. They had a long and boring week of sailing ahead of them however at least they are heading for home. A day into the journey Tywald began to have a cough, he just tried to ignore it however by day 4 the cough had become uncontrollable. Tybolt nursed his father hoping that prevailing Northern winds would make the journey faster. To his surprise Tybolt was right, the journey only took 6 days however when the ship moored Tywald was so ill he needed to be carried off ship. Tybolt began to cry, fearing his father's death when Tywald saw this he attempted to say between coughs “your a Lannister, your a Lannister…”. Tywald began to drift in and out of consciousness as fever took him. The Mane Lion (375AC - 400AC) Only 2 days after departing the ship in Lannisport Tywald was on his deathbed, passing in and out of consciousness, and hallucinating due to the fever taking over. His family had gathered around his bed expecting the worst. Myranda holding his hand & Tysha clung to his legs uncontrollably sobbing watching him slowly slip away. Tybolt stood at the foot of the bed in shock, the father he knew through the years who was so composed and strong yet here he is unable to control his own shaking. As Tybolt looked up he was ushered over to hear words of his father, bending down hovering his ear over Tywalds mouth he heard the forced whisper “serve the house… save the family…”. As Tybolt looked up in a realisation of what Tywald meant he saw his father take his last breath. Myranda broke down falling to her knees as her love had closed his eyes for the final time. The two ladies sobbed while holding onto a deceased Tywald, slowly moving towards his mother coming to grips with his loss Tybolt realised what was expected of him. After kissing Tywalds forehead Myranda turned to face her son lifting and kissing his hand signifying the transition of leadership. Tybolt had become the Lord of Lannisport, a young 15 year old boy however he had the knowledge and prowess of someone twice his age. He ordered a week of mourning throughout the city for the loss of his father. Secretly Tybolt believed the Martells to be responsible for his father's death, he was healthy before he arrived and in strong spirits. It was too convenient & so well-timed that we were on the ship and unable to respond. These were, however, assumptions of circumstance and without proper evidence would not dare be spoken for fear of plunging the house into a worthless war. Tywald was dead and nothing would bring him back. The best Tybolt could do now is serve his house and carry on his father's legacy, become the man he was raised to be with a single purpose meant to lead Lannisport & save the house. The remainder of the year was rather quiet until the birth of Tybolts cousin Victor Lannister of Casterly Rock, future heir of House Lannister. The Westerlands cheered and sang with joy to the future of House Lannister. In honour of his cousins birth Tybolt, Myranda and Tysha would attend the feast and tourney held in Casterly rock. This Tybolt enjoyed, a time of relaxation from the duties of Lannisport, until he was offered to duel. This angered Tybolt who flew into a rage shouting“I am not a Knight, I am a Lord… If you want a trained monkey look elsewhere!”. Before the challenger could reply Tybolt had gone, walking the streets of Casterly rock with his guards. Years would pass and Tybolt would master his craft… as Lord of Lannisport it appeared he was succeeding, the ports remained busy and the streets were free of crime. His garrisoned troops became very well trained as Tybolt was paranoid about the defense of the city. With the instability of House Targaryen Tybolt was sure there would be another great war. Tybolt would begin to prepare House Lannister for war strategizing each and every way that the war could begin, he wanted to ensure he was always 2 steps ahead. As he became more accustomed to his role as Lord of Lannisport his matters turned back to family, Tysha was past 20 now and had not been wed & Myranda was nearing on 60 beginning to slow down with her age. Tybolt would work side by side with his cousin Victor, sometimes they would differ about the importance of sword fighting however what family doesn’t bicker. More importantly Tybolt understood that Tyrus’s years of drinking had expedited his deterioration of health and soon it would be Victors turn to lead House Lannister. Tybolt would remain his loyal strategist and council for many years to come.... FALL OF THE DRAGON (400AC+) Tybolt spent two weeks traveling through Westerlands ensuring diplomatic relations with the minor houses. Something he has done as Lord of Lannisport since the age of 16. After this diplomatic mission, the 'Lightning Commander' sought to attend The Tourney of Kings Landing where he competed in the horse race however not achieving any ranking. During his time in Kings Landing he was arranged and married to Alys Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Soon after thisTybolt learned of his mother's death in Lannisport not long after he had left however the news caught him weeks later. Depressed from the loss of the mother he loved, other than his wife the Lord drank heavily at the feast where the Royal family and many Lords and Ladies had been poisoned. Waking up from the drunken daze he found out that Lady Alys was among the dead, something that haunts him. The Lion believed that he should have been there to protect her, with her death he was thirsty for Vengence. Demanding the culprit alive so that he could enact his own personal revenge. However, at the council, Lord Baratheon claimed to have captured the culprit, dragging a lady into the council chamber and beheading her on behalf of justice. Tybolt refused to believe that a lady who was not given a proper trial killed the entire royal family and his wife. As the investigation into their murders continued, there was bickering in the council chambers as to who should be the next King. And in a vote... Victor Lannister was proclaimed King of the Iron Throne. The lead to The North, The Vale, and Dorne declaring independence. Tybolt tried to distract himself from his depressed state by focusing on the duty of family. King Victor bestowed upon him the title of 'Master at Arms for the Iron Throne', effectively giving him command over the Kingdoms army a position that fit him well. While still in Kings Landing, Tybolt met with the Martells at their garden party. Given his previous experience with House Martell, he was deeply suspicious of them. Tybolt was surprised when he confided in Princess Lyanna Martell. Tybolt was from Lannisport and didn't particularly fit in with the Lannister of Casterly Rock, he could tell that Lyanna was rather genuine and warm-hearted. A feeling he never got from other Martells. After his time conversing at the Martell party, he was impressed with how she talked and presented herself. The Princess was exceptionally beautiful and not as foreign-looking as most Martells appeared, but she was a lot intelligent and spoke in-depth of her knowledge. Something Tybolt found rather attractive, different from the pretty dimwitted Ladies of the West. Due to a souring of relations, the Starks went North, and the Martells went South to their regions of Westeros. Still managing the Kings military forces from the capital Tybolt also continued to contact Lyanna via raven on a regular basis. Ranging from the diplomatic situation in Dorne to personal matters. Things escalated diplomatically and in their relationship when the Dornish twins Princess Lyanna and Princess Elia Martell snuck out of Sunspear and made way for King Landing. Upon arriving the Princesses become Tybolts honored guests where the Lion took a more personal interest in Lyanna. Tybolt began courting the Princess ensuring to protect her from the Prince of Dorne who was thought to want her back in the South. The twins parted ways, Elia went North to accompany Tommen Lannister on a diplomatic mission whereas Lyanna joined Tysha Lannister who had recently arrived in Kings Landing to go to the Kings Camp in Wendover. First, the trio went to the Blackwater rush where 3000 Lannister bannermen were stationed. From there they traveled two days to the Kings Camp on the Southern side of the Kingswood. After organizing the king's forces, the trio went back to the Capital and rested for a few days. During this time Lyanna was growing a noticeable bump as she had become pregnant. Tybolt ordered the 3000 Lannister bannermen to march West for Casterly Rock. It took several days due to the logistics of an army on the march. Upon arriving at the rock Tybolt requested the Kings blessing to formally marry Lyanna and make her a Lady of House Lannister. King Victor provided his blessing and in return was made the Godfather of their unborn child. Tybolt and Lyanna got married at Casterly Rock in front of the King and Queen. Tybolt and Victor funded an expensive dining party after the wedding in celebration of their union. Not long after the wedding Lyanna gave birth to a healthy baby boy in the King & Queens chamber. Tywald Lannister (Named after Tybolts father) was born. Tybolt was informed that he was to march towards Riverrun and lead the Kings army once more. With such limited time, Tybolt ensured to meet with family and friends alike making sure to spend time with his newborn and wife. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Hunting, Riding, Studying Strategy, Politics Dislikes Sand people (Dorne), Large crowds of Civilians, Men who put the whims and wishes of themselves before the family, Traitors Weaknesses Lacks emotions and how to handle them, Quick to temper, Puts duty before family, Loyalty of a Stark Category:RP Characters